Obsesión
by Deydra Felton
Summary: [UA] Ella era un capricho para èl, pero luego se convirtió en una obsesiòn. Cap 5 DMxHG. Lean!
1. Trace

Obsesión

Consistía un gran placer sentir el agua correr por su pálido cuerpo. Cada gota le hacía olvidar un poco de su dolor, un poco de su deseo de que todo fuera como lo era antes.

Abrió el grifo de agua caliente y sintió como la temperatura subía bruscamente. Ahora el agua hirviendo le causaba un intenso dolor. Sentía como si algo estuviera perforando su piel, pero nada era más grande que el dolor que sentía en el alma.

Salió de la regadera y se vio en el gran espejo empañado que había en el cuarto de baño de la gran mansión de su padre. Él era perfecto, su cara, su cuerpo, cualquier mujer se volvería loca por él, pero al parecer nada de eso era suficiente para Hermione Granger. Ella había logrado que él se sintiera insignificante; que Draco Malfoy se sintiera insignificante…

Se dirigió a su habitación y se vistió para salir a dar un paseo. En el vestíbulo, se puso su mejor abrigo negro sin notar que alguien desde la biblioteca lo estaba observando.

Caminó tres cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegó al parque se sentó en una banca a observar a los niños corriendo… felices. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos; era un dolor frío en el hombro derecho. Volteó y vio a su padre sonriendo maliciosamente con su bastón en la mano; sin duda había sido el bastón el que produjo el dolor en su hombro.

-Hijo… ¿Sigues pensando en la pobretona? –Preguntó Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. No se notaba que quisiera hacer sentir mejor a su hijo.

"_Pobretona"_ –Pensó Draco. Siempre había llamado así a la chica por la que ahora lloraba.

-Sí, es inevitable.- Contestó el rubio de 22 años.

-¿Quieres más pruebas de que Granger no vale nada? –Draco asintió y su padre sacó de su abrigo un sobre amarillo. Lo abrió y vio a su amada con un chico al que odiaba desde unas semanas antes.

Era la segunda vez que veía a Hermione en una situación así.

-Te lo advertí Draco. Ahora¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-La conocí hace casi dos años. Ella estudia en la misma universidad que yo sólo que ella estudia medicina y yo ingeniería. Supe desde el principio que ella no es de la misma clase social que nosotros…

-Pero no te importó –Interrumpió Lucius. –Perdón, continúa.

-Bueno, le hice la vida imposible hasta que me di cuenta de que me atraía mucho. Pensé que sólo era un capricho y traté de llevármela a la cama, como a todas las demás que me atraen, pero… bueno… no fue fácil. Entonces empecé a convivir más con ella y terminamos enamorándonos. –Era difícil para el chico pronunciar la última palabra y más frente a su padre quien sólo sonrió sarcásticamente, como siempre lo hacía.

Esperó a que su padre dijera algo pero como no lo hizo, prosiguió:

-Después, cuando me diste las primeras fotos fui a reclamarle y me dijo que no sabía nada, aún así no le creí y ahora estoy aquí, contándote cosas que nunca pensé contarte.

-¿Quieres saber cómo se llama el tipo con el que está tu caprichito en las fotos?

-Sí… -Contestó no muy seguro

-Potter, Harry Potter. Por lo que me dijo el detective, Granger y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos y no son familiares ni nada. ¿Quieres más pruebas de que te engaña?

Draco negó con la cabeza, se despidió de su padre y tomó las fotografías para irse lejos, donde su padre no pudiera notar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

**Nota**

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que está muy cortito pero quise dejar el suspenso hasta el segundo cap. _

_ Por favor dejen reviews porque no estoy muy segura de este fic, así que háganme seber si les gustó o no para seguir escribiendo..._

_ Cya! _


	2. Closed

Capítulo dos: Closed

Era indispensable, en la vida de un hombre como él, saber siempre la verdad. Aunque no siempre fuera honesto, necesitaba saber y mantenerlo todo bajo control, y si la verdad no iba hacia él, él iría hacia ella.

Draco Malfoy, un joven sumamente atractivo, esperaba en uno de sus 3 lujosos autos. Esperaba a que esa puerta vieja y gastada se abriera y que de ahí saliera la mujer que le daría las respuestas que él merecía. Ya había pasado un mes desde que su padre le había dado las fotografías en las que incriminaba a su novia por segunda vez.

Esperaba.

Esperaba y la paciencia se iba agotando minuto a minuto. Estaba dispuesto a saltar del auto y tocar la puerta de aquella casa para después besar a Hermione hasta el cansancio olvidando por primera vez, el engaño de la chica.

Sabía que Hermione estaba ahí, lo sabía porque lo sentía. A pesar de que estaba a unos cuatro metros de la casa, podía sentir la presencia de la chica, podía oler su cabello, podía oír su voz a lo lejos.

Para despejar un poco su mente, abrió la guantera del carro y buscó algo que leer. Lo único que encontró fueron un par de cartas que Granger le había escrito meses antes de romper con ella. Leyó atentamente, cada palabra le recordaba esa maldita angustia que le taladraba el corazón sin ninguna piedad. Pasaban los párrafos de una de las cartas, no había ninguna relevancia en ellas, nada que dijera algo fuera de lo normal. Estaba a punto de doblar la hoja cuando sus preciosos ojos grises detectaron un par de palabras. Estiró el papel de nuevo y leyó:

"…_Ayer salí con mi amigo Harry y estuve pensando mucho en ti." _

No podía creerlo. Ella le había dicho que no conocía al sujeto que la acompañaba en las fotografías, había dicho que tal vez era un fotomontaje o algo. Volvió a leer:

"…_Ayer salí con mi amigo Harry y estuve pensando mucho en ti. Siento que nuestra relación cada vez en más fuerte…"_

No decía nada más de Potter en toda la carta.

Recargó la cabeza en el volante para pensar bien: Había muchos hombres en Inglaterra llamados "Harry". Tal vez era una coincidencia. Tal vez ella no mintió y su padre sólo quería alejarlo de ella.

Necesitaba saber la verdad, _deseaba_ saber la verdad.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y un rayo de luz le cegó la vista por un momento. Eran las 3:30 de la tarde, se había quedado dormido.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por la estupidez que había cometido, había dormido casi una hora. ¿Qué tal si Hermione ya había salido?

Miró a la puerta de nuevo. Estaba cerrada. Encendió el auto dispuesto a marcharse cuando vio que la hasta ahora impenetrable puerta comenzaba a abrirse. Apagó de nuevo el auto y guardó las cartas en la guantera. Cuando volteó de nuevo, la puerta de nuevo estaba cerrada.

Esperó un momento. Seguramente la chica había olvidado el abrigo o las llaves y regresó a buscarlas.

Cerró los ojos sólo un momento repasando lo que le iba a decir a Hermione.

Después de pensarlo, decidió ir a buscar a Granger de una vez por todas. Abrió la puerta del auto dispuesto a salir, cuando una imagen lo detuvo por completo:

Ahí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre pero no estaba sola. Hablaba animadamente con un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Esos ojos eran inconfundibles. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno y éste atravesó la calle dirigiéndose al auto de Draco.

Harry observó atónito el estupendo auto que tenía ante la vista. Pasó al lado del carro y lo tocó suavemente para no causarle ningún daño. En ese momento Draco salió del Mercedes plateado y quedó cara a cara con Potter.

-Potter.- Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Disculpa, ¿Me conoces?

Draco no contestó. Sólo se metió de nuevo al auto, lo encendió y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Harry volteó hacia la casa de Granger, ella se había metido antes de su pequeño encuentro con el rubio.

Fin del capítulo 2

Hola!

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se me hizo muy fácil escribirlo y ya se: está muy corto. Perdón por eso.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio me hacen muy bien. No dejen de mandarlos.

Nos vemos al próximo capítulo, no dejen de leer.

Cya!


	3. Cheater

**Cheater**

Tomaba fotos sin parar detrás de un arbusto, escondido. Procurando no ser visto por nadie pero sonriente al saber la fortuna en oro que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Ahí estaba Alí Bashir con su cámara fotográfica, satisfecho por las 25 imágenes que había tomado en un lapso de 15 minutos. Eso bastaba. Era suficiente evidencia.

Sin duda alguna, ese había sido el mejor trabajo de toda su vida. Ganaba una fortuna por cada imagen captada semanalmente. Además del bono por las pequeñas investigaciones que hacía con la ayuda de dos primos suyos que con tal de tener algo que hacer, no le cobraban mucho.

Cuando regresó a su casa, tomó una taza de café y se dispuso a hacer llamadas a sus primos. Ellos le decían la información y él la transcribía junto con sus consideraciones o conclusiones finales. Todo lo escribía a mano pues, como él decía, la única máquina que de verdad hacía lo que él no podía hacer, era su cámara.

Cuando terminó de escribir y de acomodar las fotos, tomó el teléfono e hizo una última llamada antes de irse a dormir.

_- ¿Bueno? Señor, tengo ya listo todo._

_-Muy bien Bashir, te recompensaré siempre y cuando tu trabajo me parezca correcto._

_-Sí, no me cabe duda. Lo veré mañana a las 9 en su despacho._

_-Sé puntual._

------- o -------

Lucius abrió el sobre que contenía las fotografías y el informe de la investigación de Bashir. Tomó lo que parecía un delgado libro de hojas tamaño carta engrapadas y leyó la primera página:

"No salió de su residencia en toda la semana"

Esa frase se refería a Draco Malfoy. El rubio sabía muy bien que su hijo en verdad no había salido de su casa en más de una semana a causa de una deshonrosa depresión no digna de un Malfoy.

Pasó a la segunda página que tenía las actividades de Hermione Granger. Según el informe, el mayor parte del día se la pasaba en la biblioteca y en sus tiempos libres estaba con Potter. Lucius sonrió al saber que todo marchaba a su favor, mientras Granger siguiera con Harry, él podría presionar a Draco para que se olvidara de ella.

En la tercera página estaba la información de Harry. Muy sorprendido, Lucius se enteró de que Harry tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo de escritor en un periódico. Al igual que Granger, Harry estudiaba medicina, por lo tanto pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca o en la escuela.

Después de leer la mala redacción de Ali, Lucius se dispuso a ver las fotos, las cuales tenían impresa la facha y la hora en la que habían sido tomadas.

Al ver la primera, Malfoy vio algo que definitivamente no había visto Bashir. En la imagen, estaban sentados Granger y Potter en una mesa de un restaurante de segunda clase pero había un pequeño detalle que cambiaba todo. Hermione y Harry estaban tomados de la mano.

A comparación de esa imagen, todas las demás fotografías eran irrelevantes así que Lucius tomó una pequeña campana que había en su escritorio y llamó a su asistente nueva.

La chica de origen brasileño entró rápidamente a la sala y se paró a lado de Lucius.

-Por favor, dile a mi hijo que venga. Necesito hablar con él y no quiero excusas.

Dicho eso, Malfoy deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de la corta falda que usaba la chica, provocando que a ésta se le erizara la piel.

-Después nos arreglamos. –Susurró el hombre arrastrando las palabras, haciendo que la chica se estremeciera aún más.

------- o -------

-¿Más fotos? –Preguntó Draco a su padre en un tono que más que cordial, parecía despectivo y déspota.

-Sí, Draco, más fotos.

-Antes de que me enseñes algo, quiero decirte que hable con Hermione ayer en la noche y me lo explicó todo.

-¡Mi pobre hijo ha sido engañado de nuevo! –Exclamó Malfoy padre en el mismo tono de Draco. –No me cabe duda que no has perdido la inocencia que adornó tu niñez.

-No te burles de mi, padre. En verdad hablé con ella y me dijo que ese tal Potter y ella sólo son amigos, no hay nada de lo que pueda preocuparme.

-¿Entonces regresaste con ella? –Preguntó con malicia.

-No. Pero planeo hacerlo, sólo que esta vez no será como novios, le voy a pedir matrimonio.

Lucius soltó una carcajada que resonó en las frías paredes del estudio y en los oídos de Draco y sin decir nada, aventó el sobre con las fotografías, las cuales salieron volando.

Para suerte de Lucius, una fotografía cayó a los pies de Draco. Éste la levantó y sus ojos grises penetraron la imagen.

Era ella de nuevo con Potter. Su padre tenía razón, lo habían engañado de nuevo.

-------- o -------

-¡Draco! ¡Que sorpresa!

-Necesitamos hablar Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? Preguntó Granger al ver la fotografía.

-¿Podemos pasar? Aquí hace mucho frío.-Propuso Draco ignorando las preguntas de Hermione.

-Ehhh, está bien. Pasa.

Draco entró a la casa de Hermione la cual, a pesar de no ser muy grande, estaba muy ordenada y bonita.

-Siéntate.

Granger seguía impactada por la fotografía que tenía en las manos. Después de unos minutos sin decirse una palabra, una voz proveniente del cuarto rompió el silencio que reinaba hasta ese momento.

-¡Herm! ¿Dónde están las toallas? Quiero tomar una ducha antes de irme a la escuela.

Era él.

Harry Potter.

Tenía una sábana colgando de la cintura, y una gran vergüenza reflejada en su cara.

Draco sólo sintió un gran odio corriendo por sus venas.

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado, se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio y ya sé, está muy corto. Please déjenme reviews, por favor! **

**Cya**


	4. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

**Obsesión**

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte_

El ambiente estaba muy tenso.

Sin duda, esta vez Hermione sí había metido la pata pensando que Malfoy no se daría cuenta de nada. Obviamente en ella no cabía toda la culpa: Draco y ella ya no eran pareja, ella tenía derecho de estar con quien quisiera a la hora que quisiera.

Pero, desgraciadamente, eso era algo que ni a Draco Malfoy ni a Harry Potter les importaba. Se miraban con un odio desesperado. Con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. Aún así, los dos tenían razón.

Harry era el actual novio de Hermione, pero con Draco, ella no había dejado las cosas claras y Potter estaba muy consciente de eso. Estaba al tanto de los pormenores de la tormentosa relación de su nueva novia con el rubio. Sabía muy bien que ella había traicionado la confianza de Malfoy.

-¿Qué hace él aquí? –Preguntó el moreno acercándose al enfurecido Draco.

-Ehhh… Harry, por favor, cálmate. –Hermione detuvo los pasos de Potter para evitar alguna pelea. –Él sólo vino a…

La castaña miró a Malfoy tratando de insinuarle que se marchara de una buena vez, antes de que Potter se lanzara a loa golpes.

-Vine a invitarle a Hermione un café. –Completó el rubio. –Si no te molesta, claro.

Harry estuvo a punto de negarse a la proposición de Draco. Había algo en la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio que no le cuadraba muy bien. Estaba casi seguro de que las intenciones de éste no eran del todo buenas. Tal vez intentaría secuestrarla o hacerle algún daño. O tal vez, él empezaba a desvariar.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Pero a fin de cuentas, la que decide si quiere ir o no, es Hermione. –Dijo después de analizarlo detenidamente. -¿No es así?

El moreno pasó su brazo por detrás de los hombros de su novia, lo que provocó que la cara de Draco que ruborizara del coraje tan grande, sin borrar la sonrisa de su perfecto rostro, esperó la respuesta de la chica, la cual, sorpresivamente fue un sí.

Todo iba de maravilla.

Iría con Granger a un restaurante caro y la convencería de dejar al estúpido de Potter. Ella no se podría negar, después de todo, él era el ofendido, el engañado y el que había tenido las agallas de resolver el problema.

Su padre tenía razón. Su forma de pensar había cambiado mucho desde que conoció a Hermione. Ahora era más vulnerable, más sensible. Había adoptado la capacidad de perdonar y entender las razones de la gente. Ahora tenía mucha más paciencia de antes. Ya no se creía el príncipe (aunque en el fondo, seguía comportándose como tal) y su humor había mejorado bastante.

Pero todo tenía un límite. Y la castaña ya lo había rebasado hacía mucho tiempo.

Otro punto a favor del rubio. Hermione **no** se podía negar a nada. Draco había cambiado para hacerla más feliz a ella y no era justo que Granger no apreciara todos sus esfuerzos.

Por su parte, Hermione cada vez estaba más confundida.

Harry era muy buen amigo dispuesto a apoyarla en todo. Harry conocía todo sobre ella, la trataba como le gustaba que la trataran y nunca había querido pasarse de listo con ella. Además era muy guapo e inteligente. Era honesto y se sentía mucho más cómoda con él que con Draco. Eso era porque Draco acostumbraba a llevarla a lujosos restaurantes y la cubría de ostentosos regalos, mientras que Harry se conformaba con ordenar pizza y ver películas toda la noche.

Draco no se parecía casi en nada a Harry. Draco era muy elegante. Sabía tratarla como a una dama y no le había faltado al respeto ni una sola vez a pesar de la fama del rubio. Su relación con él había sido como cualquier otra; con sus altos y sus bajos. Aún así se habían querido mucho. Hasta que Harry le declaró su amor y empezó a confundirla.

Si no hubiera sido por Harry, Draco y ella seguirían estando juntos.

-¿Nos vamos? –Preguntó Draco sacando a Granger de sus pensamientos.

-Sí.

------ o ------

Estaban en el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad en una mesa reservada especialmente para los clientes distinguidos como Draco.

Él se sentía en su ambiente, pero ella estaba muy incómoda con toda esa elegancia a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

-Draco, ¿Me puedes decir qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja para no molestar a la gente del otro salón. –Dijiste que sólo íbamos a tomar un café.

-Sí. Pero quise traerte aquí como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Recuerdas? –Le contestó él recuperando cada vez más la seguridad que había perdido días antes por su depresión.

-Ehhh, Draco, no quiero parecer mala, pero no me siento bien aquí. Preferiría ir a un lugar más tranquilo.

¿Más tranquilo? Draco recordó una vez en la que una chica le dijo eso. Esa noche se la había pasado muy bien, pero dudaba que Hermione tuviera las mismas intenciones que ella. No quería suponer que Granger era una santa, ya que había tenido relaciones sexuales con él (y por lo visto también con Harry), pero tampoco pensaba que Hermione tuviera una mala reputación o algo parecido.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A donde sea. Pero que no sea a un restaurante. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque que está cerca de tu casa?

Draco aceptó y se fueron.

----- o -----

Harry caminaba desesperado por las calles de la ciudad buscando la maldita casa… Había faltado a la escuela por eso, no podía desaprovechar ese día. Tenía que hablar con él si no quería que todo ese problema llegara más lejos y que todos siguieran sufriendo…

----- o -----

Ya estaban en el parque.

Estaba vacío, no había niños ni mujeres corriendo detrás de ellos. Era todo perfecto.

Podría explayarse sin niños o mujeres metiches oyendo. Podía llorar, gritar, o lo que fuera.

-Hermione… Creo que me debes una explicación.

-Sí, lo sé. Pensé que ya estaba todo bien claro entre nosotros.

-No, no lo está. –Draco sonrió melancólicamente. –Al principio de todo me dijiste que Potter y tu eran amigos ¿no? –Hermione asintió – ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No te mentí.- Respondió la castaña mirando hacia el suelo. –Éramos amigos. Pero después, cuando tu padre te dio las segundas fotos, supe que no me tenías la suficiente confianza para seguir con esta relación. Y me di la oportunidad de intentar con Harry.

-¿Entonces me dejaste por él?

-No. Lo que Harry y yo tenemos no es lo mismo a lo que tu y yo teníamos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Por sus mentes pasaban muchas cosas pero ninguno tenía el valor de decirlas. En un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco entendió que era tiempo de llevar la situación a otro nivel. Con cuidado, tomó la mano de Granger y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella provocando que la chica se sorprendiera.

-Me está costando mucho olvidarte. –Dijo Malfoy mirando fijamente a los ojos miel de la castaña.

Hermione quitó su mano y desvió su mirada. Otra vez se sentía muy incómoda con todo.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a decir esto pero: Te amo. –Continúo el rubio ignorando las muestras de rechazo de Hermione.

-Draco… estás haciendo muy difícil esto. Yo sólo acepté a venir contigo para decirte que lo siento pero, yo quiero a Harry.

Se sentía ridículo. Prácticamente se había humillado ante ella y así le pagaba. No sabía qué pensar y no quería llorar. No iba a humillarse más ni a arrastrar su nombre y prestigio por ella. Ya había cambiado demasiado por ella, para hacerla sentir bien. Era a la primera mujer a la que había amado, a la que había tomado en serio.

-Está bien. Agradezco tu sinceridad y espero que seas muy feliz con él. –Draco se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentado y besó la frente de Hermione tiernamente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su casa. Lo único que quería era estar solo con alguna botella y si su tristeza era muy grande, tal vez llamaría a alguna amiga para consolarse.

La sirvienta de la casa le dijo a Draco que su papá estaba en casa, lo cual agradó al rubio. Le debía una disculpa a su padre. A pesar de todo, él sólo quería la felicidad de su hijo.

Aventó su saco y caminó hacia el estudio de Lucius. La mujer no había dicho que su padre tenía visitas, así que supuso que estaría leyendo un libro o tomando café como siempre.

Al llegar al estudio, se recargó en la puerta un momento para pensar en lo que le diría a su padre, pero oyó voces adentro y abrió un poco la puerta para ver quién era.

Sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían.

Su padre charlaba con un muchacho de unos 23 años, moreno, de ojos verdes.

No había duda: era Harry Potter.

**Fin del capítulo 4**

Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza pero no sabía cómo continuarle. Bueno quiero que sepan que la historia va a dar un giro de unos 345º sin llegar a los 360º (ajajajajaja perdón pero las matemáticas me traen loca.)

Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y que neta me dejen reviews. Los necesito!!! Me ha ido medio mal, así que déjenme reviews para romper la mala racha please!!!

Bueno me despido y les deseo toda la felicidad que no tiene Draco (muajajajaja).

Cuídense

Cya!!!!


	5. Golpes

…**Obsesión…**

Draco se retiró pronto del despacho de su padre al ver el rostro de Harry Potter dentro.

Rápidamente caminó hacia la gran sala y se sentó en un ancho sillón con muchos cojines. Esperaría ahí hasta que Potter saliera. Quería ver su cara de sorpresa al saberse descubierto.

-Ven acá. –El rubio llamó a una joven y muy guapa sirvienta que pasaba por la sala. –Quiero que vayas al despacho de mi padre y oigas la conversación desde afuera. ¿Entendido?

La mujer asintió.

-Que no te vea, finge que limpias algo cerca de ahí o algo. –Draco hizo una seña para que se fuera pero después la detuvo. -Mucho cuidado con decir algo. –La joven pelirroja asintió de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta en la que Draco había estado minutos antes.

El muchacho esperó más de media hora para que por fin la sirvienta se acercara corriendo hacia él con un sacudidor en la mano.

-Ya se están despidiendo.

-Está bien. En un rato te quiero ver en mi cuarto para que me des detalles de la charla. –Draco le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad que provocó que la chica se ruborizara. –Déjame solo.

La sangre subió de pronto al pálido rostro del rubio cuando vio a Harry salir del despacho de su padre. Lucius y él hablaban muy informalmente como si se conocieran de tiempo atrás o como si fueran grandes amigos de la infancia.

Lucius sonreía abierta y sinceramente, lo que hizo que Draco se encolerizara más. Nunca le había sonreído así a él. De hecho, nunca había recibido una muestra de cariño de parte de su papá; Lucius se limitaba a darle todo lo que deseaba y a reprenderlo cuando cometía algún error.

Y ahora estaba con él, con Harry Potter. El mismo que le había robado el amor de **su **Hermione y ahora venía con intenciones de arrebatarle el poco cariño y atenciones que recibía de su propio padre. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso de Potter? ¿Se ganaría también el cariño de su madre? Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Draco aclaró su voz para llamar la atención de ambos hombres.

-Veo que han congeniado muy bien. ¿Vas a adoptarlo, padre? –El rubio escupió la última palabra.

-Draco, hijo, no seas infantil. –Era clara en el tono de voz de Lucius la sorpresa que le causaban las palabras de su primogénito. –A todo esto, no sabía que ya estabas en casa. –Continúo tratando de cambiar el tema, pero Draco lo retomó ignorando el último comentario de su padre.

-Potter, ¿Quieres que te presente a mi madre? ¿O a mis sirvientas? –El rubio sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y las aventó hacia Harry –Ahí están las llaves de mi auto. Tómalas.

-Contrólate, hijo. –Malfoy recogió las llaves y las puso sobre una mesa cercana. –Harry vino a buscarte a ti.

Draco estuvo a punto de correr de su casa a Harry o de matarlo con sus propias manos y después darle su cadáver al perro más hambriento que encontrara pero luego pensó ¿De qué querría hablar Potter? Tal vez se había cansado por fin de interponerse entre Hermione y él. O tal vez se había dado cuenta de que competir contra Draco Malfoy era una idea tremendamente estúpida.

Al pensar en eso, el rubio sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿Sobre qué? –El chico se dirigió al moreno, pero contestó Lucius:

-Sobre la… -Se detuvo para reprenderse a sí mismo. Casi decía _pobretona_- Sobre Hermione Granger. –Corrigió.

-Sí, sobre ella. –Harry afirmó.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor dejarlos solos. Te veré después, Harry.-Lucius sonrió a Potter y se retiró sin decir una palabra a su propio hijo.

-¿Y bien? Habla.

Harry no sabía qué decir, así que se salió por la tangente.

-Ehh… bueno, primero quiero que sepas que te vine a buscar hace un rato pero como no estabas, me recibió tu papá. Es por eso que estábamos juntos.

Draco se acomodó en el sillón y llamó a la misma sirvienta de antes.

-Tráeme un vodka doble y… -El rubio llamó la atención de Harry, quien veía algunos cuadros de la sala mientras Draco hablaba con la sirvienta. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Lo mismo, por favor.

La mujer se retiró.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de Granger. Puedes quedártela. –Dijo Draco para la sorpresa de Harry. –Hoy hablamos y me quedó muy claro que ya no le intereso. Parece que, al igual que todas, sólo buscaba mi fortuna. –El joven trataba de sonar lo más duro y frío que pudiera.

-Estás equivocado. Hermione no es así.

Draco sonrió y tomó un vaso de los que traía la sirvienta. Necesitaba valor para decir lo que iba a decir.

-El equivocado eres tú. Cada vez que me la quería llevar a la cama, tenía que darle un regalo costoso para que aceptara. ¿Cómo se le llama a eso, Harry?

El moreno cerró ambos puños de rabia. No podía creer que Hermione se hubiera metido con un ser tan asqueroso como lo era Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, Draco sentía más o menos lo mismo que Potter. Se arrepentía de haber dicho eso de la mujer que amaba pero estaba muy dolido con ella y ese era el único modo de descargar un poco su coraje.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Hermione!

-¡Sólo digo la verdad! Descubrí que Granger no es la que yo pensaba cuando supe que se acostaba contigo mientras salía conmigo. ¿Qué te pidió a ti?

Draco sintió algo duro golpeando su rostro. El golpe de Harry le dolía, pero aún así sonrió, quería que Harry se enfureciera aún más para que le pegara aún más fuerte. Necesitaba que lo mataran en ese mismo instante, que lo dejaran destrozado.

Estaba deshecho por dentro y quería estarlo también por fuera.

-¡JA! No ganarás nada con defenderla. Cuando se aburra de ti, buscará a otro y a otro. –Un hilo de sangre caía de sus labios. –Vete creando la idea de la clase de mujer que es ella, es una…

Potter golpeó de nuevo al rubio antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, pero esta vez, Draco sí se defendió golpeando a Harry en el estómago. Éste se dobló de dolor y Malfoy aprovechó para incorporarse completamente.

Cuando Harry se disponía a pegarle de nuevo a Draco, Lucius llegó e impuso la calma.

Tomó a Harry de ambos brazos y lo arrastró hasta la puerta.

-Será mejor que te vayas. Te llamaré después.-Susurró Lucius cuando ya estaban en la puerta.

-Draco tu comportamiento es vergonzoso. –El rubio se acercó a su hijo muy amenazadoramente.

-No quiero oírte, padre.

El joven se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación. No quería hablar con su papá, ni verlo ni oír sus estúpidos regaños.

**----- o ------**

-Joven. –La chica entró al cuarto de Draco con té caliente, analgésicos y algunas compresas de hielo para deshinchar su cara.

-¿Qué quieres? Yo no llamé a nadie. – Dijo en rubio sin abrir los ojos. La cara le dolía muchísimo.

-Ehhh, señor. Traje algunos…

-¡NO QUIERO NADA! –El rubio se paró tan rápidamente que se mareó un poco, pero al ver el rostro de la chica, se sentó en la cama y dejó que ella entrara. –Deja eso ahí.

Ella obedeció y dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó al reconocerla. Ella era la que había escuchado la conversación entre Lucius y Harry.

-Sophie.

-Bien Sophie. Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

-Ehhh, hablaban de una chica. Una tal Heee… ¿Esther?

-Hermione.-Draco acertó.

-¡Sí, esa misma! El chico le decía al Señor Malfoy que él en verdad quería a Hermione y que no quería que se siguiera metiendo en sus vidas.

-¿Qué más?

-El señor le contestó que él sólo quería saber la verdad por el bien de su hijo, o sea de usted. Y después de pusieron a hablar de unas fotografías. –La chica se detuvo pero Draco la hizo proseguir. –El chico le dijo que si quería saber la verdad sobre su relación con Hermione, tan sólo era cuestión de llamarlo y él le contaría todo. No había necesidad de espiar a Hermione ni de tomarle fotos.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí, señor. ¿Necesita algo más?

Draco reflexionó por un momento. Si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, entonces se habría equivocado de nuevo. No había ninguna conspiración de Harry con su padre. Se sintió más mal aún.

-Sí Sophie. Ven, siéntate.

Sophie no volvió a salir del cuarto de Draco hasta el amanecer.

**Fin del capítulo 5. **

**Sí, sí, sí. Sé que quieren matarme por tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Pero miren! Hice un capítulo un poquito más largo. **

**Como ya se dieron cuenta, Draco va recuperando poco a poco su carácter. No quiere decir que ya se está olvidando de Hermione, sino que pues, está dolido y todo eso. **

**No quiero que vayan a pensar que Harry es el villano ni nada de eso ¿Eh? No es su culpa haberse enamorado de Hermione (Bueno sí es su culpa pero ni modo jajaja) **

**Espero con ansías sus reviews y aprovecho para agradecer todos las críticas y comentarios tan bonitos que me envían. Mi compu saca flores por cada review. Sigan enviándolos. **

**Los dejo. Cuídense.**

**Cya!**


End file.
